


More!Hau

by SoSoftening



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoSoftening/pseuds/SoSoftening
Summary: " As the days became weeks and months, it became apparent that there was a mutual affection and attraction between the pair and, some time later again, a shared interest, shall we say, in boys of a softer persuasion. Which left Hau in his current predicament; a not insignificant amount of milk and 5 malasada already in his stuffed gut - big malasadas, too, they didn’t skimp out when the current League Champion - and probably their best customer - came to call, and a cutie over in Kanto wanting him to eat that much over again. Who would probably make him eat that much again if he was here right now. Hau smiled: now there was a motivating thought."





	More!Hau

**Author's Note:**

> Not written anything like this before, let alone shared it. Go easy on me.  
> Not an AU just a bit of a time-skip forwards  
> If they didn't want me making their boys squishy they shouldn't have made them so cute

_More._  
  
Hau groaned, glancing down at a crumpled paper bag on the coffee table in front of him, in which nestled three chocolate malasada - the sugar residue coating the brown paper suggesting there’d been just a few more not too long ago. He also caught a glimpse, as his gaze drew back to the Pokegear in his hand, of his taut, swollen belly, peeking out from under what he could’ve sworn was among his newer shirts.  
  
**Gladion, noooo, I’m sooooo full, I’m gonna burst…**  
  
_Strange. I didn’t think I was asking._  
  
He complained again, to no-one in particular - there was no reasoning with Gladion when he got like this. They had initially purchased the gadgets to keep in touch while Gladion was touring Kanto, allegedly so he could stay updated on the retooling of the Aether Foundation and the propagation of the Pokemon League. As the days became weeks and months, it became apparent that there was a mutual affection and attraction between the pair and, some time later again, a shared interest, shall we say, in boys of a softer persuasion. Which left Hau in his current predicament; a not insignificant amount of milk and 5 malasada already in his stuffed gut - big malasadas, too, they didn’t skimp out when the current League Champion - and probably their best customer - came to call, and a cutie over in Kanto wanting him to eat that much over again. Who would probably make him eat that much again if he was here right now. Hau smiled: now there was a motivating thought.  
  
He leant forward slowly, careful not to disturb the aching tummy in his lap, and gingerly reached into the bag, pulling out one of the sweet confections. Crisp sugar coated his fingers as they sank gently into the thick but delicate dough - under any other circumstances he would’ve wolfed down a perfect malasada like this. Even now, with the tightness in his tummy, he found himself licking his lips, catching some sugary residue of the five malasada previous as he did so. With a grimace, and before his stomach had a chance to complain, he brought the treat to his mouth and took a big bite, cleaving the doughball clean in half. Instantly the rich, intricate symphony of chocolate flavour filled his mouth, stifling the involuntary moan the gorgeousness of the taste caused from him. He picked his pokegear back up with his unoccupied hand, catching the excess chocolate filling that had oozed onto his lips with his tongue, beginning to text as he forced himself to take another big mouthful of doughy bliss;  
  
**You had better appreciate this…**  
  
_I’ll appreciate it when you’re done. Eat up._  
*wink*  
  
Hau rolled his eyes, putting the rest of the first malasada into his mouth. As much as he liked Gladion’s straight-forwardness (and oftentimes forcefulness), for an encourager he wasn’t very encouraging sometimes. He plucked another sweet from the bag, and as he bit into it, set the gadget back down to let his off hand rub deep, firm circles against his growing, groaning gut. His hand sank against it softly, the forty or so extra pounds he had gained in the last several months following the motions of the massage, shirt riding up as he did so to reveal more soft, tanned skin. His let his eyes close, giving over to enjoying the softness and the flavour, and in this manner managed to coax another whole malasada to join the half-dozen others in the fullness of his belly. He picked up the bag; just one remained, snuggled into the corner, taunting him, daring him despite the lucid faintness he could feel welling up in him from how much he had gorged himself already to give over and eat. He cringed;  
  
**Glad, I caaaaan’t…**  
  
_Yes you can. Remember how much you ate the last time I was back in Alola?_  
  
Hau did remember: Gladion had sat over his lap and murmured sweetness in his ear while he had stuffed himself until he could barely breathe out of eagerness to please him, to please both of them with the idea of waking up feeling physically bigger than the night before. He thought he was big then - that must’ve been about two dozen pounds ago. With the thought of another two dozen pounds he bit into the final taunting malasada, whimpering as the uncomfortable feeling in his belly, radiating heat, threatened to become outright pain. He did his best to ignore it, spurred on by the idea of having Gladion back over him, how his gut would probably push and squish against the boy’s bare thighs now… little bite by little bite, until the last chocolatey morsel was gone. He immediately all but collapsed back onto the couch, sinking down as both hands went to comfort his tender belly, carefree of the sugar granules from his fingers he was dusting himself with - he felt like even licking those from his hands might be a bridge too far. He took a moment to just lay there, soothing the ache and enjoying the blissful feeling of how truly stuffed he was, of how good he felt to have eaten even more than he thought himself capable of. Of how happy Glad would be.  
  
**Uuugh… They’re all gone…**  
  
_I knew you could do it. Show me?_  
  
**Show you what? The empty bag?**  
  
_Show me you, idiot. I bet you’re looking bigger~_  
  
And as Hau, having scowled at Gladion’s choice of language, navigated through to the Pokegear’s camera, he had to concede that the boy was right; as he stared at the screen, angling it slowly to take in the view, the Hau that was staring back was certainly looking chubbier. Whereas once he was naturally trim from trekking across the Alolan countryside daily, the league lifestyle had certainly exacerbated his gains - not that he or Gladion were complaining. His belly, now glistening and sparkling slightly from the few flecks of sugar, still had some noticeable wobble to it as he adjusted himself to a more flattering angle, despite how full he was. He had just about adjusted to the feeling of his elastic waistband on his underwear being folded over by his expanding size, and now was adjusting to juuust being able to feel his gut on his thighs when he was seated upright - and wouldn’t be long until he felt it while he was lounged out, he thought with a smirk. Slowly, he palmed the bottom of his gut and, even slower still, started to push against the weight, almost biting his lip as doughy blubber pushed back against, onto, between his fingers. He mesmerised himself with the almost hypnotic feeling for a moment, until the faint click sound of his pokegear screen turning to black snapped him back to attention.   
  Tapping the screen back to life, he whipped his shirt off over his head, crunching it into a ball and tossing it to the corner of the couch; ostensibly for the sake of the picture, but at least partly because the tightness around his midsection was starting to get uncomfortable. His upper body appeared in the screen, highlighting the ever-steepening curve of his belly outwards, the ever-weightier and softer moobs just starting to form, deepening the roll beneath them. The ever-reddening and deepening stretch-marks, starting from his exposed love handles, jutting out over his boxer-briefs, and slowly crackling their way up to the sides of his chest. Hau frowned: he wasn’t sure how he felt about those yet. Sure, they were good reminders of how much he was growing, how much of a glutton he was being, but he had Gladion for that. Without that, they merely interrupted the softness and smoothness of his body, which he wasn’t such a fan of - he liked feeling big, feeling vast.  
  
The pokegear screen blackened again, impatiently. Behind it, Hau assumed, was an equally impatient Gladion - he did his best to focus up, to ignore the allure of his own body. He threw out a peace sign with his far hand, made sure his belly was nice and prominent in the shot, and smiled his trademark grin as the camera aperture clicked shut. He took a few more in this fashion, each time making sure to fixate on the softening doughball at his middle, before loading them all up into the messenger.  
  
**Hehe… think I’m looking bigger *wink***  
  
There was quite a long pause from the pokegear’s screen.  
  
_I don’t think so. I know so._  
  
Another pause, the “typing” symbol flickering on and off. Gladion really liked being sent photos, and though he would never admit it, they made him rather tongue-tied, figuratively speaking. Hau waited patiently and smiled, imagining him getting all red and flustered.  
  
_You’ve put on, what, 40 pounds? Since you started gaining?_  
  
**Nearer fifty**  
  
_Mmmmh. Can’t wait to see you for myself next week. Now go and sleep that off - want the same_  
again or more tomorrow.  
  
And Hau did. Because he wanted it too.


End file.
